


[PE同人] 純誘-8

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	[PE同人] 純誘-8

「...嗯...」此刻，Earth躺在床上，腰微微拱起，任憑Podd環抱他身體的手貪婪地撫摸背部的每一寸肌膚，Podd臉埋在他的肩頸黏人地啃咬著，像是克制不住迫切卻又捨不得弄傷的力道，撓得Earth更加心猿意馬，體內深處那股搔不到的癢令人難受，令人想要更多更多的碰觸，又難耐又舒服的矛盾感化做一聲聲軟吟，竄入Podd的耳裡，他的唇幾無移開地來到Earth的耳際，輕輕含咬著柔軟耳垂沉聲問他：

 

「我問你...你昨晚，是故意的嗎？」這人怎能如此可口？牙齦癢癢的，啊，好想用力咬一口耳垂的軟肉。想讓他痛，但又心疼他痛，想在他身上留下齒痕，他的血肉肯定也是甜的。

 

「嗯...我沒有..啊....」不好好聽人家說話的Podd伸舌舔弄了Earth耳後的敏感點，Earth撫在Podd背上的手，一手指尖用力抓緊了他，一手沒入他的深髮，溫柔地，帶著愛意地。

 

「騙人...你先吻我的，難道你睡著時都會主動吻人嗎？」來回在耳垂和脖頸間肆虐的唇帶著使人著火的熱度，在Earth的皮膚上燃起點點星火。他的雙手黏上了Earth便抗拒離開，每處都想摸遍，每吋都叫人流連，他環住Earth不停躬起貼近他的腰，另一手沿著格子狀的肌肉溜至Earth胸前，他的手竟有點顫抖，起初略帶控制地揉著，但這夢寐以求的手感太好了，他竟克制不住地愈發用力，連帶兩人的呼吸都跟著亂了秩序。

 

「嗯！啊…我...啊...嗯...我就...」Podd的放肆揉捏讓Earth有點痛，但從痛楚裡湧現的是對方予己的強烈愛慾和佔有，反而讓他覺得好舒服，從心尖上渲染至每一個毛孔。意識迷亂之間他必須回答Podd的問題，他的感覺，他也不能控制的舉動，那一刻身體隨心，在理智之前，傳遞了他的感情，「我就只是想吻你啊...」

 

「啊..你說你是不是很壞...」沒有自覺的純真最為誘人，Earth的話語和聲音一下一下地直鑽Podd心裏，他有點承受不住地倒在Earth身上，額頭緊抵著Earth的側臉，揉胸的手也停下，卻緊緊擁抱住身下凌亂呼吸著慾望的戀人，可以稱為戀人了吧，可以擁有你了嗎？當我緊擁著你的時候，你是不是也同樣滿漲略帶酸楚的幸福？「...你早就知道我喜歡你了，對不對...」

 

Earth感受著愛人的擁抱，向著Podd的方向偏了偏頭當作回應，緊了緊隱在Podd深髮中的手，另一手環住他的肩膀。沒有說出口的話是否未能完整傳達給對方？雖說行為大於言語，但人畢竟是文字的俘虜，戀人間更需要透過言說來再三確定彼此的心意。他溫柔地撫摸Podd的頭髮，表白是害羞的，卻也是必要的。「我...我不知道啊...可是..可是你摸我很舒服啊...我就想要你多摸一點...就..就覺得很想吻你...就只是想吻你啊...不是誰都可以啊...」

 

Podd的手擁得更緊了，整張臉深深埋進Earth頸窩，唇貼在Earth的鎖骨凹陷，聲音含糊地問：「...只有我嗎？..你只會吻我嗎？告訴我...」

 

「嗯...我只會吻你的，只想吻你...啊啊...」鎖骨被隱忍又疼惜地咬了一下。

 

「那只有我可以吻你嗎？...」

 

「…你很煩，這還要問嗎...」

 

「告訴我，我想聽。」

 

不行了，這傢伙實在太纏人了，到底有多不安要一直問個不停啊？Earth動了動身體轉向Podd，兩手捧上Podd的臉迫使他與自己對視。Podd的皮膚很白，此刻透著情慾的顏色，他覺得分外性感，他喜歡Podd為他動情的樣子，甚至意識到，他不願意這雙多情的眼再去看除他以外的人。他是很害羞的，其實他也是不安的，當那對明亮的瞳仁中映出了自己的面容，他希望這一刻即成永恆。「只有你可以吻我，可以抱我，摸我，對我做一切你想做的事，我只讓你一個人這麼做，知道了嗎？嗚！」

 

知道了，Podd沒有說，他用炙熱並急切地吻作為答覆，寬闊的臂彎將Earth完全鎖在懷裡，大手捧著他的側臉，指尖運出的力道顯示他的崩潰，到底要怎麼忍才能愛而不迫？這人說的每一個字都打中他的心窩，更令他感動的是他的勇氣，他知道Earth跟他不一樣，對於柔軟的言語他是很難說出口的，可是他願意為自己驅逐不安，表達他的心情。溫暖之餘他竟有點貪心了，那是不是可以滿足自己小小的任性，多說一點，多給一些，在愛情裡，每個人都是不知饜足的。

 

在Podd吻上自己時，Earth的手臂順勢圈上他的肩背，他喜歡Podd的寬肩所代表的安全感，雖然自己不是個嬌小的男人，但他願意也眷戀於Podd懷抱的溫度，而此刻這人懷裡又暖又慾，燃燒至下體的炙熱已經快要燒光他的理智了，即使隔著褲子仍能清楚感覺慾望的堅硬，他忍不住磨蹭著對方，蹙緊的眉間喧囂著想要，十指掐入戀人的肩頭，同等急迫地用力回應對方的吻，用舌尖勾引，邀請他入內佔領，交換著唾液和情熱，吮吸彼此的軟唇。

 

他的飢渴得到了回覆，Podd的手探進Earth的褲子裡，指尖滑下臀隙，探索緊緻的秘境，Earth有點緊張地推了一下Podd的肩膀，又被緊緊抱住，Podd拿了剛剛放在床頭的乳液，一邊輕柔地在Earth的臉上啄吻，眉頭，吻開他的緊怯；眼角，吻去他的羞澀；鼻頭，吻下他的眷戀；唇喙，吻下他的虔誠。他試圖用吻讓Earth分心，也想透過吻傳達他的疼惜，然後在手指遁入後穴的同時，他舌尖撬開Earth的唇，將他的痛苦呻吟全數吞下，並還之以憐惜的深吻和撫摸，隨著手指數量的增加，溢出的柔情愈發濃烈。

 

「所以，你是我的。說，說出來。」在他覺得差不多的時候，終於放開了戀人的唇，細看那冒著細汗的臉龐上情慾大過於痛楚，他一邊在Earth的耳邊呢喃，一邊抬起他的大腿架在自己腰上，貼近下體與戀人相接，慾念在末梢一觸即發。

 

Earth覺得羞愧難當，但戀人霸道的要求讓他有種被重視的滿足感，他也想被佔有，想被征服，想要身心完全屬於愛人，他兩手插入Podd的髮裡，一縷縷的髮絲填滿指間縫隙，帶著臣服的愛意，他說：「我..嗯...我是你的。」

 

然後他被瞬間進入，儘管剛剛已經擴張了，仍感到撕裂般的痛楚，但Podd的眷戀透過箍住後頸的手掌心和落於耳際的絲絲呢喃，像加入咖啡中的奶精一般旋轉暈染到全身的細胞，麻痺了他的神經，只聽得到Podd在他耳邊唸著...

 

「叫我的名字，Earth，叫我的名字。」究竟是下身不斷受到的撞擊比較刺激，還是戀人魅惑的嗓音更為攝人心魄，被情慾領行的此刻Earth全然喪失思考能力，隨心吧，隨感覺吧，隨他吧，原來使愛人動情更能激起情慾的勃發，原來愛一個人是這樣子的。

 

「Podd…P Podd…啊嗯...Podd.....」

 

「啊我喜歡...再叫幾聲。」

 

「你很變態...嗯...P Podd...啊！」

 

戀人的順從刺激Podd加重衝撞力道，他還是想憐香惜玉，但那一聲聲叫喚像剪刀一樣將理智線剪成段段碎線，當他衝擊到浪潮的起點時，身下人情動不已的樣子，讓他瞬間有點想哭。他用力抱緊Earth，如果可以把他揉進自己的肌理中，他肯定毫不猶豫這麼做。「我好喜歡你啊..真的好喜歡你...」

 

「你知道你的聲音有多誘人嗎？你知道我多想把你吃掉，每一天每一天，我都要花極大的力氣克制自己，可是好難，我看見你就想吻你，靠近你就想抱你，想摸你，想讓你在我懷裡舒服的呻吟，就像現在這樣。」還想疼你，看著你時捋捋你的髮梢，摸摸你的笑紋，收藏你的每個噘嘴，霸佔每個回眸，把你放在手心上疼，心尖上愛。

 

「嗯...你就這麼喜...喜歡我嗎...啊！哈...」Earth已經快要不行了，字句潰散在呻吟之間。

 

「嗯我喜歡你，想把整個心都給你，想要擁有你的全部，我只要你，Earth，只要你一個人。」

 

出乎他的意料之外，Earth轉過頭來，將唇貼上他的額角，「我也只想要你，其他人都不可以。」

 

過分的刺激衝破神經，Podd挺起上身用力攫住Earth的腰拉向自己，這刻拋棄所有理性，兩人都只想也只能沈浸在慾望的激情裡，直到汗水淋漓，直到兩人的聲音都啞了，突然Earth呼吸變得急切，Podd追著那逐次加速的節奏，在Earth全身繃緊的那一剎那，Podd落下一個愛戀的吻，在左胸前，在心尖上。

 

今晚，我們走到了彼此的心上。明天開始，請好好守護我存放在你那裡的心，你的愛情，是它跳動的意義。


End file.
